l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood of the Preserver
Blood of the Preserver was the blood taken from the pool Blood of the Preserver (Coils of Madness Picture and flavor) located within the Temple of Kali-Ma in the jungle depths. The Spider Clan found the temple, Discovering the Temple (The Shadow's Embrace Picture and flavor) and quickly realized the powerful effects of the blood of a god. Blood of the Preserver (The Shadow's Embrace Abilities) Abilities The abilities of the Blood were not completely understood by those who seized it, so they began to test its effects. If the Blood was spread in an area, everything near was reduced to nothing as they were simply destroyed, as if life itself recoiled from it. It brought madness to anyone who drank the Blood, becoming creatures of wanton destruction. Scenes from the Empire 32, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Eventually it was discovered that whole fields reduced to lifeless sludge and mud, became remarkable beds of growth and life after a time. Scenes from the Empire, by Seth Mason, Nancy Sauer, and Shawn Carman Using the Powerful Artifact When the Blood was moved in 1198 the Ruhmalists staggered several ambush to recover it, but they failed. Scenes from the Empire 27, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon The Spider knew that this weapon could destroy swaths of land, and they would test its capabilities with the Lion, which had begun to attack Spider encampments in the Colonies. Seeds of Decay: The Scorpion, by Seth Mason A Spider group led by Masayoshi slipped beyond the Lion border and into one of their most remote Colonial holdings to place the Blood of the Preserver there, to utterly destroy the Lion holding. Masayoshi (Seeds of Decay flavor) It was also used by Daigotsu Gyoken, who later had to report its effects to his lord Daigotsu Kanpeki. In Service to the Empire, Part 2, by Seth Mason After the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu was recognized by the Imperial Legions as the ranking noble in the Colonies, he entered into an alliance with the Lion who had attacked the Spider. Kanpeki ordered to deploy the Blood on their enemies. Gempukku Starter Fictions Revealed Eventually the Kitsuki found a vial of the Blood, concluding the Lion were not baseless in their claims. Kitsuki Judgment (Torn Asunder Picture and flavor) With the truth behind the Blood revealed, the other clans sent their finest to petition the Spider for its use to have their colonial lands made extremely fertile. Dark Audience (Coils of Madness flavor) Gift to the Empress After the defeat of P'an Ku the Spider Clan Champion, Daigotsu Kanpeki, gave the Blood to the Spider-raised Iweko Shibatsu as a gift for the Empress Changing the Game (Aftermath flavour text & card artwork) during an audience of the Ivory Court. Scenes from the Empire 38, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton The Scorpion Clan learned that the Spider had retained a small amount of it for their own use after giving the bulk of it to the Empress. The Scorpion's intelligence suggested that Iweko Shibatsu was aware of the Blood's location. Ivory Edition Rulebook Fictions External Links * Blood of the Preserver (The Shadow's Embrace) * Blood of the Preserver Exp (Coils of Madness) Category:Ivory Kingdoms Category:Spider Clan Nemuranai Category:Gaijin Nemuranai Category:Imperial Nemuranai Category:Colonies